


'Big Ivar' Meet 'Little Ivar'

by HecoHansen31



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Animal Abuse, F/M, Modern Era, mention of animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: After a run in one night, Ivar, a grumpy vet, is left completely enthralled with the cute volunteer who shares his passion for saving animals' lives.And well... a little furryball might just help them get together.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	'Big Ivar' Meet 'Little Ivar'

Ivar’s job as a vet was honestly better than many thought most of the time.

And he was better at it than many had foreseen, since he could barely tolerate humans.

But with animals it was different.

They knew how to cherish humans in their own way and they were damnably beautiful in each of their different shapes, making every imperfection a mark of beauty and he just had the time of his life having wounded animals come in his ambulatory in the worst of shapes and exiting it as healthy and strong animals.

Always looking at Ivar happily.

And although his brothers called it a ‘god complex’, he loved the way it felt to help those animals.

And it got him in a few interesting situations.

A few weeks ago, he had been almost hit by a volunteer of a nearby animal shelter, on his way to the reception, since he had been called by the animal shelter about an emergence, eventually discovering that it had been a dog being stabbed and left to die.

He honestly hated humankind indistinctly.

But those who hurt animals deserved the worst.

He had moved outside of the surgical room, meanwhile Hvitserk’s girlfriend, Thora, set up the surgical room, so that he could have a quick check up on the dog, before choosing what to do, since he had heard that at the animal shelter the volunteers had been able to stop the blood loss, but infections might still get in the way.

The volunteer had resulted being you, a pretty young lady with a smile that made him feel fuzzy inside and a passion for animals that matched if not went further than his.

You had looked positively shaken as Ivar raised himself quickly, able to stand on his feet, meanwhile you had been knocked behind, cradling softly a leg with your hands, since it must have clashed with one of his braces, hurting you.

He had once kicked his brother Sigurd with one of them when he was younger and it had resulted in a broken bone, so he knew it was extremely painful and had it been anybody else, he would have ignored, focusing on the animal, but as he took a quick look at you, he couldn’t help but blush.

And dig up the few manners his mother had taught him.

You must have been pretty new, because he hadn’t seen you, yet, and as he reached out an hand to help you up, you had gently smiled at him, a ‘sorry’ on your lips, as both your head were soon turned to a sad growl, the dog needing Ivar’s cares.

So, as he told the nurses to bring him in, he tried to mutter a quick ‘no worries’, moving inside to operate on the dog, discovering that a few stitches wouldn’t have been enough for this case and looking at the state of the dog’s mane he would have needed to make a few shots to avoid any infections.

Whoever did this, deserved to suffer.

Painfully.

The operation had taken two hours, and he had exited it only after Thora had moved onto proceeding to give the dog a few shots, since the poor animal was completely exhausted and he wouldn’t let Ivar come closer to him, although he had tried to calm him down with soft ‘down, good boy’ and ‘at ease, sweet one’, but in the end, he had reacted better towards Thora.

And he had let her.

He hadn’t expected anybody to be in the waiting room after the operation had finished, not only because it was pretty late, but volunteers wouldn’t stick around for much longer than to leave the wounded animal.

And he couldn’t hate them, because most of the time they were very busy and in many cases they had either school or job to be at, so he didn’t blame them.

But the cute volunteer had still been there, clearly at unease and stressed with the way she gently played with her hands, biting her thumbnails, nervously before moving onto drumming her fingers on her thigh.

And as soon as you had seen him, you had raised up from the small chair you were sat on.

Making Ivar wonder what he could say, at the moment.

‘… maybe stick to the dog, Ivar’ he told to himself.

‘He is out of danger’ your shoulders immediately slumped lightly as you breathed out in relief, your mouth opening in the prettiest smile he had ever seen, as your whole muscles relaxed themselves underneath you ‘… he’ll need to be kept here, at least a week, we are taking care of him, treating him with a few shots… which he isn’t liking…’.

Shit, even your laugh was pretty.

‘But he is strong’ he muttered, smiling and matching your enormous smirk, as your hands lightly formed fists to almost keep you there from the relief in your body ‘… I do think that he’ll be back onto his feet soon’.

‘Thank you, doctor…?’.

He was surprised again.

And he did struggle a bit to remember his name, probably appearing as an idiot in front of you, something that didn’t work in his favor.

Although he didn’t understand why he was trying to make an impression on you.

You shouldn’t have been in the slightest interested in him and he had to admit that it would have been very unprofessional of him to try to flirt up with you.

No matter the fact that you wouldn’t have seen each other again, after the dog got dismissed.

‘Ivar, Ivar Lothbrock’ he muttered softly, offering his hand to her.

Should he have checked it first if it was sweaty.

Either way you didn’t accept the hand he was offering you, but straight up went to hug him.

You hung onto him in a way that made Ivar go immediately still underneath you, before his hands clumsily set up around your body, gently adjusting themselves to brush their knuckles on your back, as he thanked that he had changed from his bloody scrubs into a new uniform, before visiting you.

As soon as you realized what you had done (and probably Ivar’s sudden stillness) you retracted yourself a bit, with a light embarrassment in your eyes, something that didn’t go unnoticed from Ivar.

‘… it isn’t… Gosh… I am sorry! I didn’t mean to come onto you, doctor Ivar” you muttered, evidently embarrassed as an hysterical laugh exited your mouth ‘… please I am extremely sorry…’.

‘Don’t worry, there is no need to” he honestly knew that most of the time he just passed off as some idiotic bastard with no soul, but it was just that he was painfully awkward in situations that required his ‘more-than-lacking’ -social skills ‘… you can see him after my intern is done with a few shots, through the glass, still. We wouldn’t want for him to come in contact with anything dirty or…”.

Oh Gosh, had he seriously implied what he thought…

Much to your merit you just nodded, insisting again with your thanks, and eventually settling up on the bench as Ivar was called by Hvitserk to sign some papers and review some bureaucratic practices.

He hadn’t ever been this happy to just look through papers for the whole night, as it gave him some excuse to leave you.

Not that he wanted.

But seeing as he had already made a fool of himself, in a few seconds, it could only go worse had he stayed with you more.

He preferred to do damage control before you signed a restraining order, towards him.

He excused himself and again told you to wait to see the dog, knowing that although Thora was far annoying for his standard she was a practiced veterinary and would make a fine one in the future, which was truly lucky for Hvitserk, who had the same ability to calm animal as with his previous ex-girlfriends.

If Ivar had been then surprised to see you there, after the first night, he kept on being amazed by the fact that, no matter what, you came each day to check on the dog.

And most importantly you always tried to help through bringing food and toys, that Ivar knew came from your own pocket since voluntaries weren’t only unpaid by the shelters, but also had to bring in certain things for the animal.

Not to talk about paying the animal’s expenses, if, as in this case, they ended up in a clinic or were visited by the vet.

When the dog had finally been discharged, Ivar could easily consider you a friend and he had many times been shown the many pictures of the animals you had saved, no trace of arrogance in your voice as you told him all about it, just a proudness and a gentleness that had made even the tough veterinary unable not to develop a small crush on you.

He didn’t make any illusions about your relationship, still.

As much as you might pass over his terrible personality, you certainly wouldn’t have gone past the fact that he was a cripple, a characteristics for which he got many stares by everyone around him.

Which made him just more annoyed.

Still, he enjoyed your talks and he would have been positively sad not to see you anymore, although you still would have to come for a few check-ups on the dog, that you had chosen to foster for a few months, till he found a more appropriate family.

Ivar had helped spreading the word through his brother Ubbe, who worked at a social network firm and was expert in this kind of things.

It had been extremely funny to try to take pictures of the big dog for the ad on the local journal.

It had been extremely difficult for him to stand still, as both you and Ivar had to sit down on him and put the countdown to get him to sit down and look at his best.

But you were both glad he seemed again cheeringly happy.

Ubbe had joked that this looked like a perfect Christmas photo to send to their mom, to make her believe that Ivar had found somebody, just to get rudely flipped off by his brother.

As you were halfway through asking him if you had any discount for the medical expenses, he had surprised you, saying that he had taken care of that.

It wasn’t an heavy expense for him, since the clinic had its own rich clients, the same ones that wouldn’t hesitate to pay anything for their exotic animals, and he had thought that with the way you had done your own to help the dog you deserved it, at least to ease your worried.

‘Oh no, I can’t accept it… seriously, Ivar’.

You had stopped calling him doctor Ivar after you had discovered that he was barely a bit older than you, and Ivar hadn’t had honestly anything against it, although he knew that both Thora and Hvitserk would joke about it behind his back.

But there wasn’t much he could do.

And it wasn’t like it bothered him, in the end.

It just made him blush beyond any reddish shade that was known to humankind.

‘Well, you don’t’ he muttered ‘… I already deleted your bill, so believe me… this isn’t a situation where you have to accept everything’.

Your smirk said ‘bastard’ and Ivar showed you one of his own, as he crouched down lightly to caress the dog’s head, meanwhile he waggled the tail happily, a sight that certainly brought some ease to his non-existent heart, and the dog slobbered all over him, after he had licked his face.

‘… I…’ you were obviously at loss for words, and if he had discovered one thing in your time together spent in the clinic was the fact that you were both better at speaking with animals than with humans ‘… thank you’.

‘You are welcome’ he muttered, as he got up, painfully slow, having to lean onto the crutch he dragged around the clinic.

People always tried not to stare at it, but he could feel their eyes still on him, each time it happened and eventually it was what got him to prefer the animals’ company, over humans, since they would never judge, choosing instead to hound Ivar for food.

As your dog was doing right now.

‘… but I insist that I give you back something!’ you insisted and Ivar didn’t understand what you meant till your eyes started to sparkle with a knowing look ‘… what about a dinner on me?’.

Were you inviting him out?

Apparently yes, because Ivar, now a week later from your date, was just waiting to finish his turn, which was a strange occurrence for his workaholic habits, to come to your house and have the date that you had proposed.

He still didn’t know what this dinner would lead to.

He wasn’t even sure that it was a date.

But you had looked at him with eyes that wouldn’t have accepted a negative answer, meanwhile Blake, the dog you had saved, matched your stare in intensity and eventually he hadn’t been able to deny you anymore, but he had masked it as ‘seeing if Blake was alright’.

Honestly, part of him was freaking out at the thought of meeting you outside of work.

For all the time that you had both known, he had had the shield of his work in front of him, so that you would see him firstly as a vet and then as a person with disabilities, but he knew that without his work attire, it would have been easier to spot the crutch and the braces.

He hadn’t ever gotten the idea that you pitied him or minded his ‘flaws’ too much attention, but he knew how easily people could change their mind when faced with imperfections that wouldn’t have been solved through a surgical operation.

He was so stuck in this headstate that he almost thought that the light moan of pain he heard, meanwhile he checked through some files and cleared his emails, was part of his deep and through mental examination before the date.

But as Hvitserk, who was playing with his phone, turned to him, he understood that it wasn’t in his mind.

Nobody should have been there apart from them.

And if it was a thief making that noise, they would have been the worst thieves Ivar had ever known.

“… did you hear it?” Hvitserk’s tone was almost fearful, as he switched up the torch on his phone, although the light worked out perfectly in the private office they shared in the clinic “… it seemed to come from the back”.

“Yeah, it seems so” honestly Ivar decided to blame it on the wind storming outside, but he could see the restlessness in Hvitserk’s eyes as they begged him to go and look out what was there, and he knew that as much as his brother was annoying during a normal day, when he was scared he became even worse.

So, he got up and decided to explore the place.

“… if I don’t come back in fifteen minutes, call the cops” it was more meant as a joke, but Hvitserk looked at him, nodding solemnly as if Ivar had just announced him he’d join the army, and the younger brother had to hide a small smirk, as he moved towards the back of the ambulatory.

Nothing there seemed unscathed, but the noise intensified as he moved to the cabinet in the back, where they stored the most various of things, mostly objects they’d use seldomly and the ones that didn’t have to be sterile.

And it wasn’t solely the clinic’s storage room, but he knew that both Ubbe and Bjorn sometimes lerft there things that they didn’t want at their homes and as he moved he made a mental note, to get them both to clean up after their shits since the whole place looked a mess.

He thought that maybe something had knocked on other stuff creating the noie, but he still gave a look there to calm down the scaredy cat that Hvitserk was whenever the supernatural and strange noises were involved.

And he did right, because as he shifted attentively around that amount of trash, he found a very interesting thing.

Underneath what looked like an old and broken wooden cardboard, probably left after Bjorn had moved from his old apartment, there was a small fluffy ball with deep blue eyes and a dirty white mane.

But what caught Ivar’s expert eyes was the way the cat lightly limped, since something seemed wrong to his left paw and he immediately reached out to try to check it, although from the way he was bringing it after him, the vet had half a mind of it being broken.

Probably a car having passed over it.

But as he tried to check for more information, knowing that in these cases the immediate actions were the ones that ended up saving the paw, he was immediately scratched back fiercely by the cat, that was a thousandth of his tall frame but puffed his whole body at him as if he was on the verge attacking Ivar.

Who still backed away.

He held his hand tightly knowing that if the cat was seriously scared he might attack again.

He didn’t want any scratch to his face and eyes, since he had lowered himself to the ground to be closer to the small cat.

He moved a bit further from it as if to make it understand he wasn’t in any way dangerous.

The cat didn’t back off or relax.

But with the way its whole body trembled lightly, he couldn’t help but be shaken a bit by worry, since he was probably not only wounded but also underfed and he doubted he was older than a few years.

A stray who had probably gone through an incident.

But how the heck had he found his way there?

They were extremely careful of their doors, to avoid any animal escaping them.

But he knew personally that the backdoor, sometimes, even more when it was Hvitserk handling things, would be kept open to allow a bit of air inside or to let bigger boxes of medicines or such in.

Still, it wasn’t the most important thing since he had to figure out a way to get the kitten to come closer when he was looking like he was ready to scratch the life out of Ivar.

And more importantly he needed to get up, since he would have easily pushed himself up through his arms, but with the chaos around him, he didn’t have a clear spot to raise himself not.

And he didn’t want to try his luck and end up falling on his ass and break a bone.

“Hvitserk!” he screeched, getting his brother to come to him running, with a broom in his hands, ready to hit any thief or ninja that might come his way and hadn’t Ivar’s back killed him from the position in which he was, he would have gladly looked at his brother making a fool of himself for a bit longer.

“Don’t worry, comrade Hvitserk, the path is clear” muttered Ivar, as he pushed up an hand to reveal himself among the utter chaos of the storage room “… I am just down here and I need an hand from something more stable than rotten furniture”.

Hvitserk didn’t seem to convinced as he clutched tighter the broom but moved closer to Ivar, who immediately pushed himself to latch onto his brother’s waist, standing up, meanwhile the other stilled him with an hand on his back.

It took a quick adjustment of his braces for him to be back on his feet and for the kitten to hide further in the cardboard.

“… we should clean this mess” said Hvitserk, being quickly shushed by his brother, as he pointed out the small fur ball in ‘its house’ “… oh… oh!”.

“It’s a kitten, no fearsome creature” Ivar muttered, checking the irritating cut on his palm, he’d need to certainly disinfect him, although cats had their own sense of hygiene “… it won’t just budge and it won’t come closer…”.

He honestly didn’t know what to do, since he didn’t want the cat to be left there, but Ivar couldn’t spend the whole night getting scratched, even more when the date with you came closer.

Hvitserk looked at the cat, being the one this time who moved to crouch down to its level, and before Ivar could process his mental journey, he extracted a small croquette of animal food from his pockets, and Ivar tried not to think about for how long it had been stuck there.

He just noticed that the kitten came forward.

But wouldn’t reach directly his brother’s hand so Hvitserk, who probably had the same mind of an hungry animal, gently laid it down, and after a few minutes of examination the cat finally decided to come out lightly, dragging the wounded paw behind himself, but eating greedily the food laid out for it.

And it then looked out for more.

And to Ivar’s absolute not-surprise, Hvitserk got out more food out of his pockets.

* * *

It had taken them thirty minutes to get the cat to come out of the storage room and after that they had been able to get him into an old dog-house to examine its paw, although it still looked quite feisty and would hiss whenever Hvitserk came close to him.

And this time he was the one scratched as Ivar determined that the paw wasn’t completely broken and instead would need a cast, something that he doubted the small and rebellious kitten would take, but he still put it on him as the kitten protested.

Painfully for Hvitserk.

But he seemed to finally finish his energy and Ivar was allowed to do a quick check up on it, as he replenished him with a bit of milk, straight through a baby bottle like with a baby.

‘… he is sterilized’ muttered Hvitserk, as they checked him up, discovering the gender of the kitten as he played with a small toy they had given him, although Ivar could see he was becoming quite sleepy, and he understood that he’d have to check on him, hourly.

He hadn’t been able to check for some internal infections, and in kittens this small they were extremely dangerous.

‘… good for him’ muttered slowly Ivar, hearing his brother hiss at that thought but he then regained his train of thought.

‘No, this means that somebody cared for him… he doesn’t…’ a lot of cats were sterilized although they didn’t belong to family, but he had to admit that the kitten looked too proper to have been on the road for long ‘… they abandoned him’.

It took Ivar everything not to punch the table next to him.

He hated the thought of abandoning animals, even more when they were as little as this one.

Many didn’t understand the hardships of raising an animal, even more when it was a considered a ‘gift’ to a growing child or to somebody who had no experience and neither some sense of duty.

‘… poor little one’ muttered Ivar, lightly as the cat seemed to notice the slight sadness in their voice signaling that he somehow understood them as he allowed Hvitserk to scratch his ears, meanwhile he gave out a purr of satisfaction “… he’ll need a bit of checking since he seems pretty young and although that isn’t a fatal injury, Thora will have to check on him, tell her that, when she comes…”.

“… you do remember that Thora is allergic to cats, right?” replied his brother, as Ivar sent him a ridiculous look “… she won’t be able to even come in the room…”.

“How the heck she is a vet and allergic to cats?!” protested Ivar, mostly because he was aware that if Thora couldn’t come and Hvitserk wasn’t allowed to operate in emergency cases, he would be the last hope for the kitten.

Meaning he’d have to stay behind.

And cancel the date with you.

And on one side: it was the perfect justification.

But on the other side… he couldn’t help but feel his soul drop at that revelation.

“… I can stay here and check-up” tried Hvitserk, but although the kitten seemed quite comfortable in his brother’s presence, the case could have developed horridly in a few hours and he wanted somebody who had a veterinary knowledge, unlike Hvitserk who was an assistant.

“I’ll stay” Ivar muttered, as he thought about the awful phone call, he’d have to do to you “… and also you should shower before you set up even a foot in Thora’s house”.

“She’ll make me sleep on the couch” joked his brother.

Ivar laughed and then excused himself to go to the bathroom to call you in peace, this way he wouldn’t be bothered or teased by his brother.

Your voice answered eagerly, and Ivar bit down on his tongue at that, as he presented himself and your voice gave out a light ‘ahh hey there, stranger’.

“Hey… ahem…” down to the point Lothbrock “… we’ll have to cancel… the date”.

You seemed to let down a light mutter of protest, although it was quickly followed by a meaningful silence.

And then you came onto him at full force.

“… is there… is there anything wrong?” you seemed honestly eager for the date, as if you had been seriously waiting for it.

Something that made him seriously question himself about his interest for you

“… you see I was… actually very looking forward today… and I… maybe we can set up another day… Gosh, you must think it is very unprofessional…”.

It seemed like you almost were worried it was your fault.

And Ivar had to rush with a reply.

“… you see, we found a kitten today in the ambulatory” he muttered and the line went dead, enough that he thought for a moment you had closed the conversation, then you muttered a light ‘oh’ “… he has a wounded paw, not broken thankfully, but he is pretty small for his age which means he’ll need hourly checking and I want to have him under my gaze…”.

Now he was the one who was bubbling words.

And then your voice stopped him.

“… I understand” and it seemed like you truly did, with your genuine tone “… but… this will seem crazy…”.

Nothing you ever said might have seemed as crazy as some of Ivar’s ideas, so he just pushed you to speak up.

“… ahem… I don’t know if it is legal, but… I could come there… at the ambulatory, with some food for you, I imagine you are hungry after this long day… so you can check on the kitten and we can have our date”.

Well, Ivar had to say that you were quite stubborn.

And half an hour later, after Hvitserk had moved out early to get a shower before going to Thora’s, you were trying to set up a small table full of various foods onto the desk in Ivar’s study, meanwhile Ivar tried to move the kitten in there, this way he could keep an eye on him and feed him.

The kitten had thankfully fallen asleep and didn’t seem as dangerous as he usually was, making you lightly scratch his ears, as you giggled about ‘how pretty he was’.

And he had to admit that seeing you being so good with the animals certainly got to him and he couldn’t deny that a small smirk appeared on his face, as he came up to you, offering two coca cola cans he had managed to get out of the vending machine in the waiting room, making you giggle.

“… so this little one has taken refuge in your storage room” you asked and Ivar proceeded to tell you all his story and you seemed to agree on his opinion about shitty owners who abandoned carelessly their animals.

“I don’t want to sound like an expert, but when you work daily as a volunteer, you see everything… and it is just so painful, because so many animals don’t deserve this, and it doesn’t simply worsen their health but also their behavior…”.

“Hvitserk and I try to inform as many as we can about the responsibilities of taking care an animal” he commented, inflamed by the argument “… we also try to take in as many strays as we can, although we aren’t allowed to hold them for much long, but I do try my best to make them feel better, even when they are… as annoying as this one…”.

And he showed you the small bandage on his hand.

Just a precaution.

You laughed, but still dipped down to kiss onto the palm of his bandaged head, making Ivar blush intensely.

He quickly pushed away the hand and the light disappointment in your eyes didn’t go unnoticed to him, but you bounced back quickly as the cat woke up finally.

“... hey little one” and strangely, the cat welcomed your scratches and cuddles, making Ivar almost want to stick out his tongue to the silly bastard “… you know… his eyes are of the same colors as yours!”.

You weren’t particularly wrong and he had to admit that he was also the person to be ‘scratch first and ask questions later’, still he shook your head laughing loudly.

“Well, if this is your way of saying I have pretty eyes…”.

And much to his surprise you blushed daringly, as he had done a few minutes before.

“… we should call you Ivar” you commented, trying obviously to shift the attention away from him, as the cat trying to playfully grab the finger that you were moving around for him to catch and Ivar had to admit that you just saved him a reflex exam.

“… that’d be weird” he muttered lightly “… there are so many other names…”.

But you were fixed on it, as you gently grabbed the kitten, who cradled closer to you, completely happy of being treated like a baby by you.

If there was one thing that he loved of animals above everything was how easily they knew to act with others.

They always seemed to know their owners’ personality, before it even revealed itself and the fact that a kitten, that had learned the bad way not to trust humans, let you care for him so easily, made Ivar’s heart flutter lightly, because it meant that you were a truly genuine person.

Could you be more perfect?

“Little Ivar meet big Ivar!”.

And this time a laugh did erupt from Ivar’s mouth.

It took another fifteen minutes for the cat to fall asleep again and this time you were allowed to eat peacefully, having also a brilliant conversation on how Blake was adapting at your house and with the other dogs.

Alongside other more personal things, as Ivar revealed a bit about himself, something he wasn’t used to.

And he apologized for it.

Just to be welcomed with a soft ‘take all the time you need’.

Yeah, he was definitely in love.

It was a pleasant night and as Ivar apologized for the inconvenient, you gave him the most beautiful smile he had even been gifted with and before he even knew it, he had to put a kiss on those precious lips of yours.

Pure animal instinct.

He was sure to be thrown out, slapped, but instead, you just grabbed the collar of his coat and brought him closer, replying to the kiss with a strength that made him almost blush, but he was glad not to be straight up rejected.

Although an awkward silence fell after your kiss, neither of you knowing how to proceed from there.

Ivar had finished his courage.

And it was clear you didn’t dare to do anything more, not knowing his limits.

‘Little Ivar’ solved the situation for both of you, asking for your attention as he woke up, hungry from his nap, making ‘Big Ivar’ turn around with a jokingly annoyed express, as you laughed at the whole scene, straight up of a sitcom.

“… I’ll leave you to your beloved homonym” you muttered, but leaned in for a soft kiss on his lips as a way to bid him goodnight, nothing as savage as the previous one, but it left them both on a good promise.

And ‘Little Ivar’ screeched again, impatient.

“I am coming! I am coming!” protested Ivar loudly, smirking softly at you, as you waved him goodbye and muttered a light ‘we need to do it, again… kiss comprehended’.

And as he turned to ‘Little Ivar’, he just had to mutter a light.

“… well wasn’t this our lucky night’”


End file.
